Tertangkap di Matanya
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Conan diberikan penawar untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi, namun ia hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali, setelah itu nyawanya akan diambil. Saat ia menggunakannya, ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Ran. Angst alert.
1. Halo, anak SD

***maafkan saya kalo gajebo minna-sama… Saya bukan author resmi di fandom Detective Conan, cuma kebetulan ada ide lewat… Ahahahaha***

Beika, awal September.

Musim panas baru saja berganti menjadi musim gugur, yang menandakan liburan juga sudah usai. Seluruh siswa SD Teitan kembali belajar seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, ada campuran antara antusiasme dan kebosanan yang dirasakan bocah-bocah itu saat kembali masuk sekolah.

"Ayumi, kemana saja kau pas liburan musim panas lalu?" tanya Genta. "Sibuk mencari harta karun, ya?"

Ayumi mendelik, "Tidak! Aku diam saja di rumah membantu ibuku. Membosankan! Kau, Conan?" tanyanya kepada Conan yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku pergi ke Osaka… Paman mendapatkan tugas, jadi aku dan kak Ran terpaksa ikut…" ujar Conan sedikit tak bersemangat, sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Ya, perjalanannya ke Osaka liburan lalu memang jauh dari menyenangkan. Setelah akhirnya memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang harusnya menjadi jatah Kogoro Mouri, ia bertemu dengan Bourbon, seorang anggota Black Organization. Meskipun Bourbon tak melakukan apapun padanya, ia tetap saja sedikit ketakutan.

Ia ketakutan karena Ran tidak sengaja mengobrol dengan Bourbon, dan menyebutkan nama SD Teitan. Conan tahu resikonya, penyamarannya akan ketahuan dan mungkin nyawanya akan terancam jika Bourbon tahu keberadaannya.

"Wah, kasus apa?" Mitsuhiko yang awalnya asyik dengan PSP-nya, segera memasang wajah antusias. "Wah, Conan, kau beruntung punya paman seorang detektif terkenal…"

Conan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mitsuhiko, dan segera menjawabnya. "Ah, cuma kasus perampokan biasa… Aku tak ikut-ikutan, semuanya Paman yang mengerjakan…"

"Sayang sekali…" jawab Ayumi. "Padahal mungkin itu berhubungan dengan harta karun…"

Perkataan Ayumi segera dipotong oleh Mitsuhiko. "Heh, Ayumi, apa hanya harta karun saja yang ada di otakmu?". Kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ai kemana ya?" tanya Ayumi kemudian. "Aku belum melihatnya…"

"Nampaknya sih ia tidak masuk hari ini. Kudengar ia berlibur ke luar negeri" jawab Genta, sambil memakan snack. "Aku harap besok ia masuk. Grup Detektif Cilik tak lengkap tanpa Ai"

"Benarkah?" Ayumi, Conan dan Mitsuhiko terbelalak. Conan kaget, dan segera teringat bahwa Ai masih terkait dengan Black Organization. Setelah Bourbon mengetahui keberadaannya, ada kemungkinan ia mengontak Ai untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin berakibat fatal untuknya.

"Ia sih bilang begitu sebelum kita liburan…." Jawab Genta. "Aku iri…"

"Aku juga!" jawab Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan. "Bagaimana ya rasanya liburan musim panas di luar negeri?" tanya Ayumi, sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

"Besok aku akan bawa oleh-oleh!" teriak Genta pada mereka semua, sebelum berpisah.

Conan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Prof. Agasa. Ia belum bertemu professor Agasa sejak ia pulang dari Osaka beberapa minggu lalu. Ia akan segera menceritakan semua yang ia alami selama ia berada di Osaka.

Setiba di rumah Profesor Agasa, Conan memencet bel. Namun, tidak ada yang merespon.

"Nampaknya professor sedang tidak ada di rumah…" batin Conan. Namun tepat sebelum ia keluar pagar, ia bertemu Ai.

"Ai?" Conan tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. "Kudengar kau pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Tidak jadi" jawab Ai pendek. Kemudian Ai menarik lengan Conan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu"

Conan yang bingung dengan perlakuan Ai kepadanya tak bisa mengelak. Ai menariknya ke belakang rumah Profesor Agasa, tempat biasa mereka membicarakan hal rahasia. Ai menekan-nekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya, dan segera mulai berbicara. Sesaat kemudian, Ai memberikan ponselnya pada Conan.

"Ia ingin bicara padamu" ujar Ai singkat. "Cepatlah, bateraiku segera habis"

Conan mengambil ponsel dari tangan Ai dengan sedikit gemetar. "Halo?"

"Halo, anak SD. Sudah beberapa lama sejak kejadian itu, kan?" suara berat di seberang sana menyambut kebingungan Conan.

"Suara itu!"

Ingatan Conan segera kembali pada saat ia mengunjungi festival. Ketika tubuhnya dibekap, dan didera sakit luar biasa sebelum akhirnya mengecil sama sekali.

"K-kau… Ada apa?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Suara di seberang itu mulai membuat Conan takut, juga marah. Hanya suara sinis itu yang ia ingat sebelum akhirnya ia mengecil.

"Apa maumu?" Conan bertanya dengan nada marah.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu satu hal, bahwa selama kau hidup, kami akan terus mengintaimu. Aku dengar kau kembali ke SD Teitan".

Darah Conan segera naik. "Aku tak akan menyerah hanya pada ukuran tubuhku!"

Suara di seberang sana pun semakin sinis. "Kau yakin?"

Conan segera menutup telepon, dan menatap Ai tajam. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Conan. Ai menangkap kemarahan Conan, dan segera berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ada sebuah titipan dari mereka. Titipan itu ada di tanganku sekarang, tapi aku masih harus menyempurnakannya. Akan kujelaskan begitu waktunya tiba"

Conan kemudian meninggalkan Ai dengan perasaan marah, bingung dan kesal.

"Aku tak percaya Ai masih terhubung dengan mereka semua. Ah, tunggu dulu. Identitas asli Ai kan memang punya hubungan dengan Black Organization…" Conan terus memikirkan hal itu, bahkan ketika ia tiba di rumah dan makan malam.

"Hey, makanlah!" Kogoro meneriakinya. "Kalau kau sakit kan aku yang repot!"

"Ayah!" Ran menyahut. "Conan kan mungkin sedang tidak enak badan…"

"Ah, tidak, kak Ran… Iya, Paman, aku akan makan!". Selama beberapa bulan tinggal di rumah keluarga Mouri, ia sudah mulai memahami kebiasaan rebut ayah dan anak itu. Conan menghela nafas dan segera menghabiskan makan malamnya. Meskipun begitu, benaknya masih dipenuhi oleh perkataan Ai dan Gin tadi.

"Akan kujelaskan begitu waktunya tiba"

Sebelum akhirnya tertidur, Conan terus menghela nafas panjang, dan mencerna kata-kata itu. Namun, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Ah, sudahlah…" batinnya. Saat itu sudah pukul dua belas malam. "Memikirkannya pun toh takkan menyelesaikan masalah…". Conan pun akhirnya tertidur.


	2. Ada apa sebenarnya?

***author's note-nya apa ya? Ah, whatever… Maaf error XP***

Satu bulan kemudian.

"Ayah, SMA Teitan akan mengadakan pemilihan Miss Teitan!" seru Ran malam itu pada Kogoro. Kogoro yang sibuk dengan korannya hanya mendelik sedikit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ikut pencalonannya" sahut Ran pendek. Conan yang sedang asyik dengan tugas SD-nya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Dan ayah harus datang ke malam pemilihannya!" teriak Ran. "Ini undangannya" Ran menyodorkan dua lembar tiket kepada Kogoro. "Satu untuk Conan, dan satu untuk ayah…"

"Ran.. Kau memang tak pernah berubah" batin Conan. "Masih enerjik, seperti dulu…"

Kogoro meletakkan tiket itu di meja. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kogoro pada Ran, yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk kampanyenya. "Buang-buang tenaga saja"

"Ah, ayah, aku kan hanya ingin mengikuti jejak Ibu… Ibu dan Tante kan pernah mengikuti Miss Teitan, meskipun hasilnya seri… Dan aku tahu siapa yang membuatnya seri…" jawab Ran sedikit sinis. Kogoro yang merasa tersindir, segera menutup pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau, diamlah!" Kogoro pura-pura marah. Conan tertawa pelan, namun tawanya tak terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Kemudian Conan memutuskan untuk sedikit terlibat.

"Nah, kak Ran, siapa yang menjadi saingan kakak?" tanya Conan.

"Ada kak Sonoko. Itu, sahabat kakak yang sering datang ke sini…" Ran menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tapi biarpun kita bersaing dalam pemilihan, kita tetap berteman baik, kok…" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Conan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Memangnya kapan malam penobatan Miss Teitan itu, kak?" tanya Conan.

"Sabtu ini. Kau dan Ayah datang, ya? Tapi jangan bikin ulah!" jawab Ran. "Awas kau kalau bikin ulah!" Ran mengancam Conan dengan karatenya. "Tak akan kuampuni!"

"Ah, ah, iya kak Ran, nanti aku takkan bikin ulah!" sahut Conan sambil tertawa. Sejenak kemudian, Ran kembali masuk kamarnya, dan melihat jam.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu masa SMA" pikir Conan. "Sonoko… Seperti apa ya dia kalau jadi Miss Teitan?" pikirannya mulai melayang tak jelas. Pikirannya itu kemudian dipotong oleh suara lembut Ran yang menyuruhnya tidur sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"Nah, Conan, tidurlah. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam!" ujar Ran. Conan hanya bisa menurut, sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

Keesokan harinya, selepas sekolah, Ai mengajaknya pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa. "Aku akan memberitahumu soal titipan berbahaya dari Black Organization itu" ujarnya singkat.

Seperti biasa, Conan dibuat kebingungan dengan ajakan Ai. Namun ia akhirnya menyanggupinya. Terlebih dulu, mereka melepas lencana Detektif Cilik mereka, takut langkah mereka terlacak oleh Ayumi dan kawan-kawannya, yang tak akan paham masalah sebenarnya.

Setibanya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Profesor Agasa langsung menyambut mereka berdua dengan ramah. "Nah, silakan duduk… "

Setelah beberapa saat, Conan memberanikan diri bertanya pada professor Agasa. "Profesor, ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah isi titipan dari Black Organization itu?"

Profesor Agasa dan Ai menghela nafas panjang, dan saling menunjuk. "Profesor saja" ujar Ai.

"Ah, tidak, kau saja yang menjelaskannya" jawab sang professor. Ulah saling tunjuk mereka berdua semakin membuat bingung Conan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Setelah Conan mengulang pertanyaannya, barulah Ai membuka suara. "Kami telah menemukan penawar untuk racun APTX4869 yang ada dalam tubuhmu"

Mendengar separuh pernyataan dari Ai itu, Conan segera berubah menjadi antusias. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi ada kondisi yang memaksaku menyempurnakannya, dan gagal" Ai segera menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku"

"Ga.. Gagal?"

Ai menarik nafas kembali, sambil mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan semua hasil penelitiannya dengan professor Agasa pada Conan.

"Racun itu hanya dapat dipulihkan tiga kali saja. Karena aku mencoba prototip pemulihan racunku dua kali kepadamu, maka kali ini adalah yang terakhir. Prototip dari Black Organization ini seharusnya berhasil memulihkanmu secara permanen, tapi ada molekul yang gagal terbentuk saat penyempurnaannya…"

Conan semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ai, kemudian menggebrak meja. "Jadi kesimpulannya?"

Mata Ai berkaca-kaca saat menerangkan hal ini. "Jika kau menggunakan penawar ini, penawar ini akan mengembalikanmu ke tubuh aslimu selama paling lama delapan jam. Namun setelah efek obat itu habis, kau akan kolaps dan meninggal dunia". Ai kemudian menyerahkan botol kecil berisi cairan pemulih itu kepada Conan.

Profesor Agasa kemudian berpesan kepada Conan. "Jika kau akan menggunakan prototip ini, pilihlah waktu dan tempat yang cocok, karena waktu itu akan menjadi waktu-waktu terakhir hidupmu. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan…"

Conan menerima botol berisi cairan pemulih itu kemudian segera berpamitan kepada Ai dan Professor Agasa. "Terima kasih untuk usaha kalian. Aku berjanji akan menggunakannya hanya pada saat yang sangat penting"

Profesor Agasa dan Ai kemudian melepas Conan. "Jaga dirimu".


	3. Datanglah besok ke acara Miss Teitan,,,

***third chap XD /plak***

Malam itu cerah. Ran tengah mempersiapkan segala hal yang ia perlukan untuk malam penobatannya besok. Kogoro menginap di kantor polisi dan Conan ada di rumah Profesor Agasa. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Nomor Pribadi"

Ran segera merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup tak biasa. Ia tahu bahwa Shinichi menelponnya. Sejak Shinichi menghilang dari SMA Teitan, yang menurutnya karena tugas, Shinichi selalu menghubunginya dengan nomor pribadi.

"Ah, halo!" Ran mengangkat telpon dengan wajah cerah.

"Halo, Ran. Sudah lama aku tidak menelponmu. Apa kabar?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ba.. Baik! Kemana saja kau? Menghilang tanpa jejak selama tiga bulan penuh!" teriak Ran. Ia sangat merindukan Shinichi, meskipun hanya suaranya.

"Ahahaha" Shinichi tertawa. "Maaf, aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa hal. Apa kabar Beika?"

"Baik-baik saja. Kasus-kasus di sini semua ditangani oleh paman sekarang…"

Di balik ponsel, Conan tersenyum sinis. "Itu kan jasaku juga… Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku!". Ia jelas tak mungkin mengatakan itu, jadi ia menyimpannya saja dalam hati. Kemudian ia kembali merubah suaranya menjadi Shinichi.

"Ahahaha. Baguslah jika keadaan aman-aman saja. Oh ya, kudengar dari Conan kau akan ikut pemilihan Miss Teitan?" tanya Shinichi.

"I.. Iya… Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok Conan tak pernah memberitahuku kalau ia pernah bertemu denganmu?" Ran sedikit kebingungan

"Aku mengancamnya" Shinichi mengeluarkan suara sinisnya, suara yang sering ia gunakan saat menemukan pelaku suatu kasus. "Kalau ia memberitahumu, ia takkan selamat" ujarnya, sambil tertawa.

"Kau jahat" teriak Ran. "Apa kau… tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Shinichi segera menyadari kekeliruan katanya "Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua, Ran, agar kita bisa kembali ke sekolah bersama. Jika kau tahu aku dimana, kau pasti menyusulku, dan aku tak ingin kau terlibat".

Ran terdiam. Ia sangat merindukan Shinichi, meskipun saat ini ia sebal padanya.

"Nah, baiklah, semoga berhasil di pemilihan Miss Teitan…" Shinichi segera memutuskan teleponnya. Ran masih kebingungan, namun kebingungan itu segera terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Conan.

"Kak Ran!"

Ran segera membukakan pintu. "Ah, kau ini… Mengagetkan kakak saja!"

Conan kemudian tertawa. "Ahahaha… Maaf kak… Ngomong-ngomong, kakak terlihat cerah, ada apa kak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, muka Ran sedikit memerah. "Ah, anak kecil tak usah tahu!"

Setelah melihat perubahan muka Ran, Conan pun makin menggodanya. "Jangan-jangan… Kakak habis ditelpon kak Shinichi, ya…"

Ran kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak kepala Conan. "Ah, kau… Eh, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau tahu Shinichi?"

Conan mengangguk. "Kak Shinichi itu temannya professor Agasa. Jadi aku pernah bertemu dengannya, kak…"

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu kak Shinichi itu?" tanya Ran.

Conan sedikit kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu, lalu menjawabnya asal. "Kak Shinichi orang yang baik kok kak.. Memangnya kenapa? Kakak naksir kak Shinichi ya?" tanya Conan iseng.

"Ah, kau ini! Cepat masuk dan tidur sana!" Ran menyuruh Conan masuk. Ada perasaan malu dan bingung saat ia ditanya hal itu oleh Conan.

"Benarkah… Aku ini cinta pada Shinichi?" pikir Ran. "Ah, tunggu dulu! Tidak ada ceritanya seorang cewek menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Jika memang kita berdua akan jadian, Shinichi dulu lah yang harusnya menyatakan itu padaku!"

Setelah dibuat malu dan bingung oleh Conan, Ran pun tertidur. Ia memimpikan Shinichi.

"Shinichi… Datanglah besok ke acara Miss Teitan…" desah Ran. "Ah, tak mungkin…"

Sementara itu, Conan pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia menyesali mengapa ia pulang dari rumah professor Agasa dan tidak berbicara lebih banyak dengan suara aslinya kepada Ran.

"Aku akan mengatakannya besok… Dan sepertinya, aku akan menggunakan ini…" Matanya mendelik pada sebuah botol kecil yang diberikan oleh Ai dan Profesor Agasa. "Tapi maaf, jika pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir…."


End file.
